happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gypsy
Gypsy'' is a character of HTFF Biography Gypsy is a antique brass sand monster who is genderfluid and loves to kill and torture others. Gypsy, who was originally from Egypt, is a sand monster who takes the form of a fennec fox. It can change into other animals and can imitate others who have the same colours as it but it usually stays as a fennec fox. They are a sadistic trouble maker who loves to see others in pain and when it sets their eyes on someone, they will do whatever it takes to make their life miserable. However, if Gypsy falls in love with someone (Which happens surprisingly often), Gypsy will spend all of their time to be with, or watch, who they have fallen in love with. Gypsy will also torture and kill anyone who hurts or make the person they have fallen in love with sad. Gypsy can also change into a girl or boy based on their lover's preferences. Gypsy is always smiling no matter what and can only be killed if squid ink is spilled on their head, it must be the head or Gypsy won't die. If Gypsy gets wet then whatever part of them is wet will change back into normal, wet sand and Gypsy needs to kiss the sand for it to change back. Gypsy sometimes eats other tree friends and usually Gypsy will go after one specific specie. If Gypsy eats a specie that they like, their pupils will dilate and Gypsy will start shaking and will cackle wildly. If Gypsy eats even more then Gypsy's pupils will start to turn red and they will then be able to levitate objects. Eventually, Gypsy will lose interests in whatever they're eating and will stop but then they'll go back to their daily routine of killing random people. Gypsy has the ability to split itself into pieces and most of the time Gypsy's arms, legs, tail, head, upper and lower body will be separated but if Gypsy wants, they can conjoin all their parts into one single body. Personality Traits Gypsy is sadistic and cruel, they feel no remorse for their actions and when something bad happens Gypsy will only laugh. Despite Gypsy's usual personality, Gypsy is also very, '''''very, protective of the person they are in love with. Physical Appearance Gypsy usually takes the form of a fennec fox but will occasianally change into a different animal. Gypsy has amber eyes and it's body is antique brass. Gypsy has yellow stripes on their tail, legs, arms, neck and face. Episodes Starring Prickly Cravings Featuring Appearances Fates Deaths Injuries Kill count * Flaky- 1 ("Prickly Cravings") * Generic Tree Friends- 1 ("Prickly Cravings") * Toad- 1 ("Prickly Cravings") * Pierce- 1 ("Prickly Cravings") * Plushy- 1 ("Prickly Cravings") * Aney- 1 ("Prickly Cravings") * Mint Chip- 1 ("Prickly Cravings") * Petunia- 1 ("Prickly Cravings") Trivia * Gypsy was adopted from User:Sugar&spicearenotspecial adoption blog. Gallery Pricklycravings.png|Gypsy learns that it's rude to kill someone you just met Category:Brown Characters Category:No Gender Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Roselina the fox Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Foreign Characters